A NotSoPerfect Love Story
by Sovay22
Summary: Takes place during the events of the movie. What if Darren went out with Rebecca earlier, but fell in love with Amalia, another half-vampire that the Cirque adopted. How would the movie turn out? Sucky summary, but its really good!


Hi everyone, this isn't my first fanfic, but lately, my headquarters have been located at .com, but lately, I've gotten kinda tired of their limited categories, and decided to try out this web site.

So, anyway, this is mainly based off the movie since I haven't read the book in a while, which is where I got the idea from! I don't own anyone in this fanfic, except Amalia, although I do wish I owned Darren :(. Reviews welcomed!

Confusing Emotions

_An Attraction, that cannot be ignored . . ._

"What the _Hell_ is the problem!? Why do you need me?!" Darran Shan grumbled in irritation as Larten Crepsley roughly pushed him towards a tent located in the middle of the Cirque. He dug his heels into the ground, uprooting the grass and creating dirt clods as he went, but it did not help. Crepsley was just too strong.

"You will soon see Darran, now _stop_ uprooting the grass! It took Alexander two _months_ to finally get the grass _just_ the right height and shade of green!" he lectured him as they reached the front of the tent, where he spun him around and put his hands on his shoulders. "What you are about to see, will blow your fucking mind! But, I will explain everything in due time, I promise." And with that, he swept open the flap leading to the inside of the tent. Darran stepped inside, and they found themselves in Mr. Tall's tent. Darran raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why . . . are we in Mr. Tall's tent?" he asked slowly and in slight confusion, and Crepsley ushered him slowly forward, where a red curtain barred their entrance to the room.

"Now, we found her on the streets. She's very frightened and needs someone in her condition. You must be patient with her." he explained and Darran looked even more confused.

"What?! Who?!"

Crepsley didn't answer his questions however, for before he could answer, he shoved Darran quickly into the room, fallowing quickly after. Darran spun around, looking for him, and upon finding him standing behind him, he turned around and gasped.

There was a woman sitting on a small bed in the corner, looking extremely frightened, and a little livid. Her small ankle was chained to the wall, and her cat-like ivy green eyes were wide with fear and anger. Her long, straight, jet black hair fell to the small of her back, and her body was covered with a thin, white gown. She looked about Darran's age, maybe a year or two younger than his nineteen years.

"We thought maybe she would be more cooperative if someone with her similar condition was here." he told Darran quietly and he glanced as Crepsley.

"What condition?"

"I'm a half-vampire." she snapped at them, and Darran turned his eyes back onto hers. Darran glanced back at Crepsley, who nodded in encouragement, and gently motioned him forward. Darran slowly walked forward and crouched down in front of the low bed. She whimpered and moved farther back aganist the wall, where she huddled in a corner. He smiled reassuringly.

"Its okay, its okay! I'm not going to hurt you! No one here is. Your safe." he assured her in a soothing voice and she visibly relaxed some, although her eyes still gazed at him in apprehension. By this time, Mr. Tall had joined them, and was watching them alongside Crepsley.

"W-where am I?" she asked, her eyes darting to Crepsley, and then Mr. Tall before settling on Darran.

"Your at the Cirque du Freak," Darran answered her quickly. "Your among friends." she nodded and swallowed.

"What is your name?" Crepsley asked her kindly, and she glanced at him before looking back at Darran.

"Amalia. I don't know my last name." she told him and Darran nodded.

"My name's Darran, and these two gentleman behind me are Larten Crepsley, and Mr. Tall," he told her and then shrugged helplessly. "Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"I can answer the second question you posed," Mr. Tall told him in his strong Chinese accent. "The Madame and Rebecca found her by the river. When they tried to help her to safety, she went crazy, and clawed at them, screaming in terror. Rebecca got a pretty nasty looking wound on her arm. She's in the Madame's tent right now. That's why she's chained." Darran nodded.

"Where are you from?" he posed the question again and she swallowed, looking between the three of them before her eyes settled on Daran's again.

"I . . . I work for Mr. Tiny." she told them in a quiet voice and they all glanced at each other.

"As what? His secretary, his assistant, what?" Darran questioned and she looked down, tears appearing in her eyes.

"His whore."

A silence so heavy, it was deafening, befell them and they found that not one of the three men there could break it. The only sounds that could be heard was Amalia's sobs. Darran swallowed, and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, _your_ okay! You can _trust _me Amalia!" he assured her for seemingly the one millionth time that night, but she cringed away from his touch, burying her head in her hands. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and moved a little closer, his hand barely touching her, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Crepsley gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't rush it Darran. She's tired, frightened, and probably hungry. I'll have someone treat any wounds she may have, and give her some food. You should go see Rebecca in the Madame's tent. She's been asking for you." he told him and he nodded. He made to stand, but Amalia shot out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to her. Her tear-stained face was turned up to his, and he couldn't help but realize at what such a beautiful girl she was.

"Please . . . come back," she begged him. Crepsley and Mr. Tall's eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before them. "Please come back to see me. I feel like, _no_! I _want_ to trust you!" he nodded and swallowed.

"I will Amalia. I promise. You have my word as a vampire." she smiled a small smile and gently let his hand go, where she lay down on the bed, and flipped over onto her side. Darran smiled a little and stood, where he walked with Mr. Tall and Crepsley outside the tent.

Crepsley smiled at him and clamped him on the shoulder. "You did well Darran, very well. Go see Rebecca, I think she needs you right now." he told him, and Darran nodded and headed off in the direction of Madame Truska's tent.

Crepsley and Mr. Tall watched him go, before Mr. Tall turned to Crepsley and spoke, "What, are you hatching in your head my friend?" he asked Crepsley, who gazed up at him in innocence. Crepsley shrugged.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about." he answered and Mr. Tall smiled and laughed a little.

"Your skating on thin ice Crepsley. Your trying to play matchmaker. I will allow you to play your game, for I know where it is going, and I know that Madame has helped you set it together, but I ask but one thing of you." Crepsley nodded.

"Of course, anything my friend."

"Try to break the news gently to Rebecca, and try not to hurt her. She is quite serious about young Darran I think. More serious than she needs to be." Crepsley nodded.

"I will promise you that." Mr. Tall smiled and bowed slightly before he walked back inside his tent. Crepsley smiled a small smile, and set off in the direction of Darran towards Madame Truska's tent.

***

Darran opened the tent flap and walked into the Madame's tent. Rebecca, his girlfriend, saw him, and her eyes immediately lit up. She allowed the Madame to finish wrapping her cuts before she hopped up and ran over to him, where she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly and she nodded, holding up her bandaged arm so he could see it better.

"I'm doing better. She put up quite a fight." She said this bitterly, and Darran was surprised to find himself defending her.

"She was frightened. Probably thought you were murderers or theives or something along that line. You would protect yourself too, wouldn't you?" he asked her gently, and she gazed at him in suspicion.

"You aren't defending her aren't you?" she asked him suspiciously and he looked down and sighed.

"I'm just saying, I know what its like to be vulnerable." he told her finally. "She was protecting herself, so stop being so harsh on her, please." he begged her and she finally nodded, but slowly and slightly distrustfully.

"Okay, but it'll take a while." she told him grudgingly and he grinned and hugged her.

"Oh thank you Rebecca! I know you and Amalia will be great friends!" He felt Rebecca tense in his arms.

"You . . . know her name?" She gently broke apart from him and he nodded, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Of course. Mr. Tall and Crepsley wanted me to question her, and I did. I got her name, and why she was here." Rebecca tried to act nonchalant, but Darran knew she was just trying to get gossip. To see if she was going to be a threat towards her with Darran.

"Oh really? Why _is_ she here?" Darran shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure that I can tell you that. I will as soon as Crepsley gives me the okay though." he told her cheerfully, and she nodded coldly.

"Oh. Okay."

It was at that moment, that Crepsley walked into the tent. He saw them and beamed. "Ah, Rebecca my darling! How are you feeling my dear?" asked her with a hug, and she nodded.

"Fine. She put up quite a fight, but the Madame patched me up all . . . peachy keen!" she told him and he nodded, a smile on his face.

"Good, that's good!" he said and then gazed at Darran.

"Well, shouldn't you two be getting back to your tents?" he asked them and Darran nodded.

"Oh yeah we should! We have a big day tomorrow, and we need our rest." he said and Crepsley nodded.

"Oh yes, we do! Well, shove off then!" Rebecca nodded and looked at Darran.

"Will . . . will you escort me back to my camper Darran?" she asked him hesitantly, and he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Crepsley and the Madame looked at him in interest. This was going to be the first time he turned down Rebecca's offer to go back to her camper.

"Well, I really should be getting back to the tent. Evra will be missing his band buddy I suppose." he said, laughing a little and she nodded.

"Yes of course. You should be getting back." she told him, disappointment evident in her voice. He smiled and hugged her reassuringly before they both left the tent, Rebecca in the direction of her camper, and Darran in the direction of Mr. Tall's tent. Crepsley grinned alongside the Madame.

They knew exactly where he was going.

***

Darran snuck into Mr. Tall's tent, and walked silently over to the curtained room where Amalia was being held. He gently parted the curtain, and saw that she was sitting up in bed, and looking out the small window nearby. She was fingering the chain wrapped around her ankle, as if in sadness or sorrow. She looked up when he entered and she smiled a small smile, her eyes lighting up some.

"I didn't expect you to come this early Darren!" she joked and he smiled and walked over to her.

"I thought you might want a little company on your first night here." he confessed and she nodded.

"Lucky guess. Really lucky guess."

She scooted forward on the bed, and he sat down, his back aganist the low wall and the pillows. She moved back so that she too, was leaning aganist the wall beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she gently laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed as they gazed out the window together.

He felt strangely . . . content.

"Look at them. They're so beautiful." she quietly mused out loud and he looked down at her slightly.

"What are?"

"The stars." she answered him and he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah they are." he told her and she shifted a little aganist him, trying to get more comfortable, and he shifted a little as well, accommodating her.

"Before I ran away from Mr. Tiny, I would sometimes gaze up at the stars from my rooms, and just . . . dream. Dream of a way out of there. Dream of a . . . guy that actually cared for me. I learned to find a lot of constellations that way," she looked down and laughed a little. "And look where that got me." He looked down at her.

"You have me." he offered her quietly and she let out a bark-like laugh at this.

"Oh really? I have a half-vampire I barely know, and a bunch of freaks at the Cirque du Freak. I'm sorry Darren, but what can that get me?" she asked and he shifted gently, so that she was sitting between his legs, with her back aganist his chest. His arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her closer to him, and she put her hands on his as he hugged her to him tightly.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that your not alone in this. I know what its like to be vulnerable Amalia. I know your going to be fine! I will keep you safe, I will protect you. You are _not alone_!" She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and he had the undeniable urge to press his lips gently to hers. To kiss all her fears and worries and tears away.

"What do you know what I'm like Darren?" she asked him quietly and he gently moved a lock of her hair out of her face. Her hand tightened on his arm that was still wrapped around her waist, and _she _felt the undeniable urge to press her lips aganist his.

"I know your scared, and frightened, and angry. I know that you've been through things that I cannot began to even _comprehend_! But Amalia . . . your not alone here. I'm here for you." she smirked and looked down.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to use the "L" word." she told him and he recoiled a little at her words. Why did those words hurt him? Why did he felt a sudden sharp pang in his chest like he had been . . . _shot down_?! Why did he hurt? He looked away, and she looked at him, surprise flickering across her features.

"Darren, are you alright?" she asked him in alarm, and he nodded before gently moving her forward, and stumbling to his feet. She sat on her knees, her eyes alarmed and frightful. "Darren, what's happening?" she demanded him shrilly and he turned around, his fingers to his temples.

"Amalia I have . . . I have to go. To my own tent. I-I'm really tired, and I-I have a busy day tomorrow, and well, I need my sleep." he told her, and before she could respond, he was out of the tent and rushing off into the cool night air.

He walked quickly through the labyrinth of tents towards the one he shared with Evra, The Snake Boy; the dewy wind whipping his hair and face, his breathe coming out hard the entire time. Why did she have this affect on him, when he only just met her? He knew he should remain faithful to Rebecca, to his _girlfriend_; but when Amalia was sitting next to him, her smell filling his head, engulfing his brain, the thumping jugular at her neck, and her body aganist his, body heat to body heat, he felt himself getting aroused. What was _with_ this chick?!

He finally arrived at the tent, and entered, where he paced up and down the hardwood floor, brushing his hair back from his face every-so-often. He was breathless, confused, and oh-so-very, achingly aroused. Of course, he wasn't a virgin, he knew what _exactly_ what was going on, for him and Rebecca had sex a couple of times, but _never_, like the way he was envisioning in his mind with him and Amalia. The scenes he was envisioning, would make the Marquis de Sade blush scarlet!

Evra sat up, blinking at him groggily. "Dude . . . wazzup?" he mumbled tiredly and Darren carelessly waved his hand.

"Oh its nothing Evra, just nothing." he assured him. "I just got back from Crepsley and the Madame's. I was just about to get ready for bed." Evra shrugged and fell back.

"Okay, just hurry up and go to sleep, I'm tired, and your keeping me up!" He mumbled angrily and plopped down on his bed. Darren let out a deep sigh as he sat on his edge of his bed and took of his converses. His shirt and socks went next and he lay down on his bed in just his jeans. Was it hotter?

Had it gotten hotter?

The heat soaked into his skin, making it seem to pulsate and pound as every second went by, keeping in step with his heart and brain. His heart was beating fifty-miles a minute, pumping blood to the bulge in his pants that he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of without masturbating (and quick frankly, that wasn't his cup of tea, as Crepsley liked to put it), and a faint headache was starting to appear in the back of his brain, that would eventually turn into a migraine if he wasn't careful.

He groaned and closed his eyes, putting his hand to his eyes, where he rubbed them gently.

_What_ was it with this chick?!

He then groaned in defeat, and shoved his hand down his pants.


End file.
